So-called soft decision and soft-input soft-output (SISO) decoders are known per se from the prior art. Such decoders are known, for example, from WO 2001/006662, U.S. 2007/0130494 A1, U.S. 2005/0258985 A1, U.S. 2007/0288833 A1 and U.S. 2008/0046799 A1.
From the prior art, so-called MAP decoders are also known which also belong to the SISO decoders: Bahl, L., Jelinek, J., Raviv, J., Raviv, F.: Optimal decoding of linear codes for minimizing symbol error rate, IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-20, pp. 284-287, March 1974.
The so-called SOVA decoders also belong to the SISO decoders: Hagenauer, J., Hoher, P.: A Viterbi algorithm with soft-decision outputs and its applications, Proc. IEEE GLOBECOM '89, Dallas, Texas, USA, vol. 3, pp. 1680-1686, November 1989.
Furthermore, soft decision and SISO decoding of Reed Solomon Codes are known from the prior art: 1. Kötter, R., Vardy, A.: Algebraic Soft-Decision Decoding of Reed-Solomon Codes, November 2003 vol. 49, pp. 2809-2825, 2. Kötter, R., Vardy, A.: Soft Decoding of Reed Solomon Codes and Optimal Weight Assignments, 4th International ITG Conference on Source and Channel Coding, pp. 69-74, Berlin, Germany, January 2002. 3. Ponnampalam, V., Grant, A.: An efficient SISO algorithm for Reed-Solomon codes, IEEE Int. Symp. Inform. Theory, Yokohama, Japan, June 29-July 4. 2003, 4. Ponnampalam, V., Vu{hacek over (c)}etić, B.: Soft decision decoding of Reed-Solomon codes, IEEE Trans. Communications, vol. 50, November 2002, pp. 1758-1768, 5. Vardy, A., Be'ery, Y.: Bit-level soft-decision decoding of Reed-Solomon codes, IEEE Trans. Communications., vol. 39, pp. 440-445, March 1991.
From “Feedback in Joint Channel Coding and Cryptography”, Christoph Ruland and Nata{hacek over (s)}a {hacek over (Z)}ivić 7th International Conference on Source and Channel Coding, Ulm, VDE/ITG 2008, it is known to provide data to be transmitted with a cryptographic check value block by block. Furthermore, a corresponding receiving method is also known from this.